memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Reversal/Chapter One
At the Arrowcave the team is figuring out why would Black Siren take Typhuss. Why would she do that besides cut Starfleet's strength in half Felicity says as she looks at them. Oliver looks at them. I'm not sure but whatever she has planned we're not going to like it Oliver says as he looks at them. Laurel looks at them. Someone is going to have to tell Kira what happened Thea says as she's pregnant still unable to help the team search for Red Arrow on the field. Oliver looks at them. I know Oliver says as he looks at her. Meanwhile Typhuss wakes up and looks around the place and sees he's in a force field and sees his equipment on the otherside of it. What the hell, where am I says Typhuss as he looks around the place. Black Siren walks up to him. Welcome to my base of operations Typhuss Black Siren says as she looks at him. He looks at her. What do you want from me says Typhuss as he looks at Black Siren. She looks at him. You should know already? Black Siren says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You want me to join your cause against Team Arrow and turn on my teammates, I won't do that says Typhuss as he looks at Black Siren. She looks at him. I thought you might say that Black Siren says as she looks at him. A Wraith walks into the room as Typhuss is shocked by this. What are you going to do, have him suck the life out of me says Typhuss as he looks at Black Siren. She looks at him. You could say that Black Siren says as she looks at him. The force field disengages and the Wraith walks in and slams his mouth hand on Typhuss's chest and starts torturing him bringing him close to the brink of death and then restoring his appearance. I will never join you, Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at Earth Two Laurel. She nods at the Wraith to do it again and again. Typhuss screams in pain as the Wraith is torturing him as Earth Two Laurel watches. At the Arrowcave their trying to locate Typhuss's transponder in his suit as Oliver is pacing about worried about him as Thea looks at him. Ollie sit down before you wear the floor out Felicity is doing the best she can to locate him Thea says as she looks at her brother. Oliver looks at her. I know sorry just worried about him Oliver says as he looks at her. She smiles. You'll get him back no matter what Thea says as she looks at him. Then John walks over to Oliver. Oliver, Kira is outside and she doesn't look very happy says John as he looks at Oliver. Then Dinah walks over to John and Oliver. We are going to have to tell Kira sometime, if you like I will talk to Kira says Dinah as she looks at Oliver. John smiles at her. She's gonna need someone who knows Typhuss well kid John says as he looks at Dinah. In his apartment John sits down with Kira. John what's going on where's Typhuss? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kira Typhuss was on a mission he was taken but we're working to get him back no matter what you have to be there for your kids don't act like a zombie John says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I will John thanks for telling me Kira says as she looks at him. Meanwhile Typhuss breaks into Area 51 to steal an advanced piece of technology when Green Arrow, Spartan, and Black Canary show up. Typhuss you're breaking into Area 51? Spartan says as he looks at him. He looks at his former teammates. I'm working for Black Siren now and I don't need this team anymore says Typhuss as he looks at Spartan, Green Arrow and Black Canary. The team is shocked by this. Are you going to try to stop me, Green Arrow says Typhuss as he looks at Green Arrow.